


Francis 8

by birene (zeroambi)



Category: Logan's Run (1976)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot, Recreational Drug Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-21
Updated: 2009-12-21
Packaged: 2017-10-04 22:31:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/34801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zeroambi/pseuds/birene
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Francis isn't too pleased to hear about his offspring in the making. Thankfully he knows how to take his mind off the matter with Logan's help. Even if his friend is a brat about it first.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Francis 8

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks go to sarren for the beta.

***

His less then perfect mood clearly must have shown, because when Francis entered the sandmen’s control center he was soon accosted by his partner.

“What’s with the face?” asked Logan. “That redhead kicking you in delicate places again?” Which had Andrew and Bill at the control panel cracking up.

Francis rolled his eyes. He was never going to live down that little episode. Not only had it earned him a trip to the doctor, but him being kicked during sex was a standard joke with the boys now.

“Worse,” he answered ignoring the banter. “I was informed that there will be a Francis 8 soon.”

“Hey! Congratulations!” Logan patted him on the shoulder. Bill and Andrew were giving him the thumbs up.

He held up his hands defensively. “No reason to, really. It’s not like I was consulted in the matter.”

“But it’s a great honor,” Logan went on, not getting it as usual. “Think about it, a new sandman!” The future occupation of this new citizen really being the only thing that didn’t make it entirely distasteful in Francis mind, he offered a noncommittal grunt. Logan jabbed him in the ribs.

“I wonder who’s the mother?” He gave Francis a conspiratorial look.

“Can’t be that hard to pin down”, he said making a vague gesture.

“Only maybe three quarters of the female population of the city to be considered.”

“Like you aren’t just as bad.”

Francis jabbed his partner right back, “and why the hell would I want to know the mother?” He shook his head.

“Sometimes you can be really disgusting, Logan.”

“Oh come on, I was just joking.”

RUNNER IN SECTION 4 NEAR LOVE SHOP.

The Computer alert on the console screen interrupted their conversation.

Bill immediately pushed the right buttons so the runner couldn’t get any further.

RUNNER ELIMINATED. CLEARING SECTION 4.

“Idiot.” Francis couldn’t help but feel satisfaction every time one of those criminals met their fate. For Logan this was just another joke though, it seemed.

“Near the Love Shop, huh? Quite the way to go,” he said.

“Without the chance of renewal? Probably not all it’s cracked up to be, if you ask me,” he responded, steering his friend from the console in the direction of the control center entrance. “Come on, let’s call it a day.”

They were barely out the door when Logan started again. “So you’re not at least a little bit curious about Francis 8?” He really didn’t get it. “I wouldn’t mind hearing about a Logan 6 soon. I’m not getting any younger you know.” Not at all.

“Will you stop it now”, Francis complained. “No, I’m not curious at all. Would rather they had chosen someone else. What does it matter if there’s a Francis 8 or a Logan 6? In a few years we’ll both be renewed anyway.”

“You always sound so sure about this.” Logan looked at him curiously.

“That’s because I _am_ sure,” Francis said firmly, and he wasn’t sure if it shouldn’t really disturb him more that Logan was not. “Seriously, what is it with you today? Can we drop this now?”

Logan shrugged. “You’re right, this is stupid. Let’s go for a swim.”

***

The whirlpool at the gym did have quite the relaxing effect. Besides, the way the bubbles rolled off Logan’s naked chest had taken Francis’s mind off of embarrassing offspring and onto entirely different matters anyway.

As luck would have it, Logan seemed to be totally game for a little bit of horseplay and hopefully more, as they both poked and tickled each other like kids on their way to Logan’s quarters. Getting in, Logan headed straight for the liquor cabinet, while Francis pulled out a little mood setter of his own.

Turning back around Logan gave him a salacious look. “Whatever is that for?“ he asked, pointing at the little poppers bottle Francis was waving in front of his nose. Like the sexy bastard didn’t know exactly what it was for.

“Have a guess,” he said, kissing Logan square on the lips before letting himself fall back onto the lounge suite, kicking of his pants hastily. Handing over the bottle of champagne he had gotten from the cabinet, Logan shed his own clothes just as quickly and joined him.

Then there was quite a bit more kissing and nibbling, biting and caressing; plus the scandalous use of champagne, until their bodies were grinding together; settling into a seemingly eternal rhythm.

“Logan,” Francis finally groaned, caught between ecstasy and frustration.

“Hm?” Logan looked up from were he was tonguing Francis thoroughly as he playing with his cock.

“Do me!” he demanded, gripping his partner even firmer than before.

Logan’s smile sent shivers down his spine and made him spread his legs wide for his partner to settle between them.

They didn’t last long, their love making intensified by not having done this

together in a while, and the drugs. They came, both in short succession, gasping and yelling. They clung to each other, trying to catch their breath.

After a while Francis grabbed Logan’s right hand and rubbed the palm gently with his thumb.

“Logan.” This time his voice made the name sound like a prayer. A prayer of satisfaction and delight.

“Yeah.“ Logan was cuddling up closer to his side. “That was fun.”

“Fun.” Francis wasn’t sure if that was cutting it. “You can say that again. You know, sometimes I think this is so much fun, that maybe we should give up girls altogether?”

They looked at each other, at first seriously, then with growing frowns, finally bursting into fits of laughter.  “Naaah!” they said in unison, shaking their heads.

“I’ll get us some from the circuit,” Logan offered and got up. “Blonde or brunette?” he asked, as he started the remote.

Francis didn’t really care. “How about a nice mixture of both?” he suggested, “but no redheads!” He tried to put on a vulnerable expression. “I’m still traumatized you know.”

Logan laughed. “No redheads. Got it.”

***

**Author's Note:**

> I'm feeling rather bad for not being able to come up with even the tiniest bit of a plot, but I hope you still have some fun with this silly little romp of the boys. Happy Holidays!


End file.
